


Pet Turtle

by GoblinCatKC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bebop and Rocksteady fans should NOT read this, Bondage, M/M, Rape, Rocksteady's pov, Violent Death, posthumous mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC
Summary: “So you think a lot, so what?” Rocksteady said, snarling more at his own confusion. “Whaddaya want?”Blue stopped, resting on his knees. He seemed confused, too.“I wanted…” His breaths came deep as he put his hands on his plastron, bringing them down slowly to his thighs. He never raised his head, but his gaze came up to meet the rhino’s.Rocksteady realized what he wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I…I don’t know. I don’t often write pure id fic, but this wouldn’t get out of my head so I had to write it down, all of it in one go, ten pages. Not a spoiler–-no turtles in my fics ever die. But wow, this got rougher than I’d even intended. And coming from me, that’s saying something. I might not have put it up here, but at least one person said it was decent. There’s no way in hell it can go on ff.net.
> 
> Just…don’t read this if you’re not okay with fictional rape and violent murder. At least it’s in that order.

The Shredder kept several properties around New York specifically for his mutant minions. As safe houses between missions, they also provided a place for them to rest and relax well away from Shredder's headquarters. It made for fewer holes punched into the walls.  
  
Their current spot, an old warehouse with broken windows and a second story floor that had caved in, was actually better than most. Bebop had destroyed the floor in a fit of annoyance that their tv had gone out, and the windows were the result of their target practice with broken bottles.  
  
But without Bebop, who had gone off to pick up food, the warehouse was painfully quiet. A rare car passed by, the sound of a grocery cart wheeling past with a hobo's muttering. The radio was on, a sports station murmuring baseball, and the firepit they'd dug crackled and cast a warm glow around the rusted floor. It was enough to let Rocksteady drowse in his junk yard sofa.  
  
The window scraped, sending a tiny cascade of glass to shatter on the floor.  
  
Rocksteady looked up just in time to see the shadow drop down to the floor. He tensed as he made out of the shape of a turtle crouched against the wall, and he came to his feet, snarling over closed fists.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The turtle cringed, holding one hand up over his lowered head.  
  
"I didn't come to fight."  
  
Rocksteady frowned. That didn't make sense. If there was a turtle, that meant a fight. Usually it also meant bruises, broken bones and a pounded snout. And the turtles were usually on their feet, snapping out one liners and insults, their weapons in hand as they blurred around him.  
  
He shook his head, clearing the sleep from it.   
  
"Then..." Rocksteady growled, trying to make sense of this. "Why did you's come?"  
  
"I..."  
  
The turtle didn't stand. He came on all fours, slowly creeping closer. He froze when Rocksteady growled again.  
  
"I...I wanted to..."  
  
The turtle swallowed once, putting his hand over his face, lowering his head as if he were ashamed.  
  
"I've watched you," he said softly. "When you fight. You're so...so strong. So much stronger than my brothers and me."  
  
Rocksteady's lip curled into a sneer, impressive under his horn.  
  
"Of course I'm stronger den you's," he snarled. "I'm bigger den all of ya."   
  
"Yesss," the turtle said, staring intently at him. "So much bigger."  
  
Rocksteady didn't understand the sudden intensity of that look. It was so different than their usual arrogance or wary fight stances. The turtle stared at him as if he wanted to eat him, and when the turtle took another step closer—  
  
The step backward made Rocksteady fall back into his sofa. Aware of how open that left him, he grabbed the sofa arms, his claws digging new holes into the edge.  
  
"I can't stop thinking of you," the turtle said, putting his other hand closer. "All of the time, I'm thinking of you."  
  
Finally aware that the turtle was still on his hands and knees, Rocksteady watched him crawl across the floor. The turtle was a good distance away—Rocksteady could have leapt to his feet and charged at him—  
  
But this wasn't a fight. Confused, he wasn't sure what it was, but this wasn't a fight.   
  
"You're so much bigger," the turtle said, still crawling. "I kept thinking...I kept wanting..."  
  
The turtle slowly crawled into the light, revealing the blue mask around his eyes. So it was Blue. Rocksteady and Bebop had a hard time telling them apart and could never remember their names. Instead they called each turtle by their colors. Purple was the brainy nerd. Red was the angry tank. Orange was as like to hit you as put a pie in your face. And Blue ordered them around like a boss.  
  
To see Blue like this, with his head lowered and his eyes gazing up at him in trepidation...  
  
"So you think a lot, so what?" Rocksteady said, snarling more at his own confusion. "Whaddaya want?"  
  
Blue stopped, resting on his knees. He seemed confused, too.  
  
"I wanted..." His breaths came deep as he put his hands on his plastron, bringing them down slowly to his thighs. He never raised his head, but his gaze came up to meet the rhino's.  
  
Rocksteady realized what he wanted.  
  
In a daze, Rocksteady put his hands on his pants and unzipped them, pushing them down. His cock fell out, only half-hard.   
  
His jaw dropping, Blue crawled forward again, then leaned up on Rocksteady's legs. He put his hand on the cock, running his hands along the shaft, palming the head with expert skill so that the cock was fully engorged and hard in a moment. It was almost too big to put in Blue's mouth, standing as proud as his horn, and for a moment Blue stared at it in surprise.  
  
"Go on," Rocksteady said, grunting at the turtle staring stupidly at it. "'Fore I shove it in fors ya."  
  
If anything, the threat made Blue even more lost in wonder. Without taking his eyes off of it, rising up on his knees to put his mouth over it, Blue reached over and put Rocksteady's hand behind his head. As Blue's tongue planted flatly across the cock, the turtle slid his arm over to Rocksteady's free hand, pushing his wrist into Rocksteady's palm.  
  
The rhino's fingers closed with brutal strength over Blue's wrist, trapping him. There was a token tug, then a stronger one, and Blue looked up at Rocksteady with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Rocksteady chuckled, grabbing the back of Blue's neck and head in his huge hand. "you's ain't in charge no more."  
  
He pushed Blue down on his cock, filling the turtle's mouth. Blue made a strangled sound of surprise, but then Rocksteady didn't have to push any harder. Blue plunged down on the rhino's cock himself, taking it as far as he could, and Rocksteady sighed in satisfaction as his head rubbed against the turtle's mouth. Blue's free hand came up and embraced the shaft, too fat to get his fingers around, and worked fast, his thumb following the thick vein larger than itself.  
  
Rocksteady's legs came around and locked behind Blue, pinning him in place, pressing him close. Although Blue's head bobbed quickly, Rocksteady pulled his arm straight, reminded him who was in charge. Blue moved faster, and Rocksteady felt the thrill of his enemy, his terrible and stupid enemy, obeying his  unspoken order.  
  
The rhino hadn't been with a girl in ages. His climax came in a rush, and he pushed Blue's head down, forcing him to take every drop. It was too much, pushing past Blue's lips, covering his face and neck.  
  
Rocksteady shuddered and lay limp in the sofa. His legs slacked, and he felt the turtle slip from his grip.  
  
Still on his knees, Blue half-turned, looking at Rocksteady over his shoulder.  
  
"Can...can I come back again?"  
  
Rocksteady chuckled again, staring at the broken ceiling.  
  
"Sure," he said. "Why's not?"  
  
The turtle vanished.  
  
When Bebop came back with boxes of pizza, Rocksteady was fast asleep with a broad smile.  
  


* * *

  
The turtle came like clockwork. When Bebop left, Blue came crawling to Rocksteady, never mentioning the bruises from the fights before. With anyone around them, Blue never acted like anything but an enemy, and Rocksteady never said anything either.  
  
Rocksteady once thought about yanking the turtle up on his lap and trying to fuck him, but the turtle's mouth was barely big enough. There was no way his ass would handle such a huge cock. And if Rocksteady speared him and it hurt him too bad, then the turtle would stop coming. Or the turtle could die. And then he wouldn't get sucked off again.  
  
Not that he forgot that the turtle was his enemy. He had too many bruises to forget. And the turtle always came without his swords. Rocksteady wondered if he should beat up the turtle when he didn't have those swords, maybe kill him when he had a good grip on him. But then the turtle wouldn't give him blow jobs.   
  
Unless...Rocksteady thought about the chains hanging from the ceiling beams. Broken like the floor, but still tough and strong. And there were a few old padlocks lying around, spilled out of a utility box they'd never bothered with.  
  
He tested the chains, tugging on them hard. The cold links jerked taut and the beam didn't even shake. Then he put the padlocks on what he thought would be enough chain to go around each of the turtle's arms.   
  
The only question was how to get the turtle locked up in the first place. The turtles were all slippery and fast and wriggled out of any hold they were put in. They'd snuck out of chains in the past. He didn't know if he could trap the turtle in the first place.  
  
He was still standing there thinking when he heard the tell tale window scrape, heard the turtle drop to the floor. Rocksteady looked over at him, wondering how to make the turtle come over.  
  
To his surprise, Blue looked between him and the chains, biting his lip.   
  
"Is it..." he started. "Is it a game?"  
  
Rocksteady couldn't believe his good fortune.   
  
"Yeah," he said, nodding and holding the ends of the chain out. "Just a game. I'll let you's go afterward."  
  
Blue hesitated, then crawled forward again. He sat down in front of Rocksteady, obediently putting his hands up to him.  
  
Rocksteady wound the chain around his wrists, then through and up and secured with a padlock. He pulled on the chain, making Blue wince, and then stepped back to study his work.  
  
Blue knelt, holding the chain in his hands. He tugged and twisted dramatically, trying to pull free. He went still as Rocksteady put a hand behind his head, petting his neck and throat.  
  
The door opened. Streetlight spilled in. Bebop slammed the door shut and took in the sight in the middle of the floor.  
  
"What's dis?" he asked. "You catch a turtle?"  
  
Blue stared at Bebop in growing fear, looking up at Rocksteady in fading hope. Breathing fast, Blue stood and tried to back away only for the chains to draw tight, holding him fast. As he pulled and yanked, his feet slipped, and he stumbled back to his knees, his arms drawn up over his head.  
  
"Uh..." Rocksteady floundered, not sure what to do. He didn't want to admit what had been going on, but he didn't want the turtle broken, either. "Uh...yeah. Only...only he's been real good. I didn't want to hurt him none."  
  
"What?" Bebop tossed the pizzas down on the floor and came closer. "Not hurt him none? After all the hurting he put on us?"  
  
Rocksteady couldn't answer. There was no answer to that.   
  
Blue saved him.  
  
"Please, I'll be good," Blue cried out, cowering before Bebop. "Rocksteady locked me up. I can't get away, and...and..."  
  
Blue glanced at Bebop from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I can be...real good. Real...nice. If you want me to be."  
  
His tone shifted. Bebop heard it, frowning as his eyes narrowed.   
  
"He can tell you," Blue said, nodding his head at Rocksteady and wobbling ly his knees. "He already made me...once. I could...I could do that for you, too. If you want me. Just don't hurt me anymore."  
  
Anymore? Rocksteady thought. But then Bebop was leering, grabbing the chain and jerking Blue up, leaning close to his face. What had taken Rocksteady a long time to figure out, Bebop realized instantly.  
  
"Well now, turtle, that depends on you, now, don'ts it?"  
  
Bebop spun Blue around, grabbing his hips and pulling the turtle flush against himself. Even as he yanked his pants open, Bebop was nodding at Rocksteady.  
  
"Come get Blue's head," Bebop said. "We're gonna split this turtle 'tween us."  
  
Rocksteady grabbed Blue's arms, forcing him to bend over, and he grabbed the back of Blue's head, forcing his face against Rocksteady's crotch. Then Rocksteady pulled open his own pants, and the turtle's mouth was filled with his cock.  
  
Behind Blue, Bebop had also dropped his trousers and pressed himself up against Blue's ass. He rubbed his cock between Blue's thighs, up between his legs, letting Blue feel what he was about to get. Bebop wasn't as big as Rocksteady, but he was still as big as Blue's fist.  
  
And then Bebop pulled Blue's legs part, holding his thighs in his hands, forcing him wide as he put his cock up to Blue's ass.  
  
"Get a load of this," Bebop chuckled, easing his head in. "Turtle's already wet. Must be made for this."  
  
Then Bebop drove in, holding Blue against his waist, pulling him closer with each thrust. Blue choked around Rocksteady's cock, his own weight forcing his mouth around the thick shaft until the head bumped his throat.  
  
Rocksteady took a step, then another, pushing himself further into the turtle. Soon he and Bebop found a steady rhythm so that as one pushed, the other pulled back, pumping the turtle between them. Struggling to hold himself up in Rocksteady's hands, Blue made strange half-gasping sounds, a muffled cry escaping as Bebop slapped his ass.  
  
"Why you's talking?" Bebop laughed. "You's ain't telling no one to do nothing now. You's do what we says now."  
  
Rocksteady felt a faint twinge of guilt--the turtle was in this position because of him, after all--but only a faint twinge, quickly swallowed as Blue groaned around a mouthful of precum.   
  
Rocksteady came first, driving hard into Blue's mouth, choking him and not caring. When he stepped back, Blue coughed and gasped, hanging limp in his hands as Bebop continued to thrust. Then Bebop pushed to the hilt, making Blue shudder and whimper. And then Bebop nodded at Rocksteady, and they both dropped Blue to the floor.   
  
The turtle lay there, covered in cum that splattered his face and ass, his thighs and the front of his shell. Long lengths of old chain lay around and over him, pulled free sometime during sex although none of them had noticed.   
  
All of the fight had gone out of Blue. He didn't move as Bebop grabbed the edge of his shell and sat him up, his head lolling forward.  
  
"I ain't as dumb as horn-brain," Bebop growled, grabbing the long end of the chain dangling off of Blue's wrists. "I's making sure you ain't getting loose or nothing."  
  
He brought Blue's hands up to his chest as if praying, then looped the chain around Blue's throat once, twice, three times, four--then back around his wrists again, looping around his arms until his hands almost vanished. Then Bebop took the padlocks Rocksteady had gathered and began snapping them shut, locking Blue's wrists to his throat, his hands to his arms, and finally one padlock securing the dangling end of the chain to Blue's neck, making a handy leash.  
  
"You's ain't going nowhere no more," Bebop said, nudging Blue with his foot.   
  
"Always wanted a pet turtle," Rocksteady sniggered.  
  
"Yeah..." Bebop looked down at Blue again. "Yeah. A pet turtle."  
  
He reached down and pulled off Blue's mask. Then his belt. Then the kneepads and elbow pads. There wasn't much to take off, but the lack of anything made a difference. Without his gear, Blue wasn't a ninja or an enemy. Or even whatever his name really was. Just Blue.  
  
And Blue felt it. Still unsteady in Bebop's hand, he stared at his torn mask and belt, then up at the narrowed pig eyes. There was no hiding Blue's wide, scared eyes, his wriggling as it rattled his chains.  
  
Bebop forced Blue up on his feet, yanking him along with a firm hand on his leash. Rocksteady followed, his eyes on the turtle's tail between his legs. Funny that he'd never noticed that before, wagging slightly. His guilt washed away completely. The turtle probably liked this. He'd begged to blow Rocksteady on his knees, hadn't he?  
  
Sitting down on the sofa, Bebop held Blue's leash tight in one hand and let him watch Bebop's cock begin to harden again. Blue's eyes widened as the head turned into a thick corkscrew, more long than wide.  
  
"Couldn't see what was inside ya before," Bebop said. "Now you's gonna swallow it. Rock', come get his ass this time."  
  
"I don't know," Rocksteady said, grabbing Blue at the waist anyway. "I's afraid I might break him."  
  
"He'll take it an' like it," Bebop said, and he pulled Blue's leash down so that the turtle's face landed in his lap. "Wiggle that ass, Blue, tell him you's wants it."  
  
The hand on the leash meant business, pulling taut so that Blue choked. He twisted so he could breathe, his lips brushing Bebop's shaft.  
  
"Please," Blue said, obediently turning his ass, nudging back against the rhino's crotch. "I want your dick in me."  
  
"Hey..." Rocksteady said, an idea forming in his head. "We's like his bosses, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Bebop said, then grinned as he understood. "Yeah, we's is like his bosses. Hey, turtle. Blue."  
  
Held down by his leash, Blue had to crane his neck, twisting painfully at the waist, glancing up out of the corner of his eye at Bebop.  
  
"You's call us master, gots it?"  
  
Blue flinched for just a moment, and anger flashed in his eyes—but just for a moment. Rocksteady doubted that he'd even seen it.   
  
"Yes...master," Blue said slowly. Reluctantly.  
  
Blue cried out as Bebop pulled the chain tight. As Rocksteady held his hips firm, Bebop pulled the chain so that Blue gasped and went silent, his mouth straining to take in air.   
  
"That didn't sound happy enough," Bebop growled, flashing his curled tusks in Blue's face. "You's our pet, so we's your masters. Gots it?"  
  
Blue nodded frantically, and when Bebop pulled Blue's head back down to his lap, Blue opened his mouth and took several deep breaths. Then Bebop forced his cock into Blue's mouth, using the leash to drag his head down, not satisfied until Blue was gagging.  
  
Behind him, Rocksteady pressed his cock up into Blue's ass, surprised at how he slid in easily. Thinking Bebop had loosened the turtle up for him, Rocksteady luxuriated in the feel of sliding in and out, grabbing the chains around the turtle's arms to brace himself, slapping his balls against the turtle's ass.  
  
It felt so different to have a turtle up against himself. Toned muscles, slim legs, a shell that provided plenty of handholds, and slender arms trapped under a mountain of chain.   
  
"Wanna take him for walks," Rocksteady muttered, driving hard. "Make him play fetch."  
  
"Gotta keep him here," Bebop said, forcing Blue's head down faster. "So's the boss don't take him."  
  
"We'll need a cage," Rocksteady said. "For when we're gone."  
  
"A little cage," Bebop said, "so's he'll be happy when we let him out."  
  
Blue moaned, but it was muffled and lost in wet gurgles as Bebop pushed him down as far as he could go, strangling him as Bebop shuddered in climax. Blue's feet slid on the floor, straining to pull away, but he couldn't twist out of Rocksteady's grip. Then Bebop let him up again.  
  
"He's all yours, horn brain."  
  
Rocksteady pulled Blue upright, a line of cum from his mouth to Bebop's cock that trickled down his throat, and then Rocksteady stood straight. Blue came up off his feet, his legs held wide in Rocksteady's hands as his body sagged, driving him down farther onto the rhino's cock. Rocksteady found a strong rhythm, thrusting up so that Blue rose up on his cock, then slid back down again. Blue hung limp, a mere toy against the larger mutant. Bebop held the leash so that, even in the air, Blue stared down the length of the chain to the pig holding it. His gaze was unfocused, as slack as his mouth, almost as white as the rest of his messy face.  
  
And then Rocksteady finished. Blue dropped to the ground in a heap, staring at nothing, rocked by his own breath.  
  
"Gee," Bebop laughed. "Think we fucked his brains out."  
  
"Now what?" Rocksteady said. "I ain't gonna be ready to go again for 'nother hour, at least."  
  
"He can wait."  
  
Bebop stood, hauling Blue up with him. The turtle barely moved, half-dragged, half-carried to where one of the broken ceiling struts hung low. Bebop tossed the leash over so that it caught on the strut, the free end falling back over. Then he pulled down so that Blue was forced up on his knees, then his feet, then up on his toes. Bebop considered for a moment, then pulled a little harder.   
  
Blue cried out weakly as his feet left the floor, dangling several inches in the air. Bebop wrapped the end of the chain around and under the turtle's arms. There was no need for a padlock. The sheer tension kept him up.  
  
"You's hang out here," Bebop said, patting his face. "And we'll come play with you later. Gots it?"  
  
He waited a moment, then slapped Blue's ass hard enough to spin him around in the air. Blue whimpered as the chains tightened.  
  
"Gots it?" Bebop repeated.  
  
"Yes," Blue whispered. "Master. Yes...yes..."  
  
For the rest of the evening, Bebop and Rocksteady listened to sports broadcasts on the radio while Blue hung, gently turning inch by lazy inch in the air. Bebop fell asleep first, dropping an empty bottle as he snored in his chair. Rocksteady considered heading over and using the turtle one more time, but he was exhausted and sated in a way he hadn't been in ages. He closed his eyes, looking forward to taking care of morning wood inside his new pet turtle.

* * *

  
The sound of something splashing the floor roused him from sleep. Rocksteady snorted, turning his head as he slowly woke. Something was dripping nearby, drip drip drip like a leaky fountain.   
  
Rocksteady tried to ignore it, but he couldn't just turn his head to go back to sleep. He twitched, coming more and more awake.  
  
"—too strong for me otherwise. If I came at you from the front, I mean. I just couldn't sneak up on you in a fight...damn animal instincts."  
  
That... Rocksteady frowned. That was Blue talking.  
  
Rocksteady opened his eyes.   
  
Bebop was staring at him from the floor.   
  
Which was impossible because Bebop was still sitting in his sofa.  
  
"So I had to get you to lower your guard...absolutely." Blue heaved a long sigh. "I didn't think you were smart enough to get kinky."  
  
Blue stepped in front of Rocksteady. The chains were gone. Dark bruises marred his arms and neck, matching the bruising around his mouth. No doubt there were bruises on his legs as well. And he was tying his mask back in place.  
  
The blue of his mask clashed badly with the scarlet blood splashed all over his face and front.  
  
"I can't go home for a bit," Blue said. "Raph'd never let me live it down. But your heads more than make up for it."  
  
Still sleep addled, Rocksteady scrambled back in his sofa—he didn't see the blade, only the flash, and never felt the sword cut through his neck. The room tumbled around him as he hit the floor, his vision darkening as he saw Bebop's head staring lifelessly back.  
  


* * *

  
Two days later, Karai arrived in a dark warehouse to find two heads wrapped up in chain, hanging from the ceiling. A long moment passed as she discerned the shapes under the mass of buzzing black flies. She spotted the rest of them in their sofas, also covered in flies, and the two masses on the floor. Out of curiosity, she went closer and nudged them with her shoe, waving away the explosion of flies.  
  
She grimaced as she realized what they were.  
  
The brutality of the kill made her doubt that the turtles had killed them. After all, they had clashed before and never had things turned out so brutally as this. And there were other monsters in New York, things that killed not for food but for territory. Other gangs could be brutal and had their own share of mutants. The heads on a chain did not faze her.  
  
But why on earth had their genitals been cut off as well?


End file.
